


Freedom

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Escape, Freedom, Gen, I'm so sorry creator of this au, M/M, Oneshot, Short, lab AU, seriously this is so fuckign vague but oh well, woo!!!, yeah this is that lab au from DeviantArt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A vague story of escape from experimentation.Ft. Mondo's POV
Relationships: But it's really vague - Relationship, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in foundations of tech instead of doing anything productive on Valentine's day  
> You're welcome 🙂  
> No beta, as usual, because I keep forgetting to ask people

Sometimes it’s better to live and let live. Let bygones be bygones, yeah? But not all the time. Sometimes you just have to throw a few punches, or bite a few people, or, you know, electrocute them. All in the name of freedom, of course.

Sometimes, it isn’t enough. People will fight back against you. People you knew, and loved. It isn’t their fault, though. They don’t know what they’re doing. They can’t control themselves. 

The guard you once feared has become your best friend, and he helps to get you out. The scientist that was betrayed fights back by your side, even if she was the one who told them to change you into this monster. And through it all, the boy you swore to help escape is fighting against you. 

He’s being controlled, of course. It isn’t by his own will. The strings on his joints tug him this way and that, and you don’t think you’ve ever seen his pupils so dilated before. And then he’s in front of you. You don’t know what to do. You can’t hurt him, or fight him. You promised to get him out.

Another escapee rushes by. She cuts his strings. The boy falls in front of you and you think he may be dead. You haven’t ever thought about what could happen if they got cut, but he blinks up at you, and he’s crying. You pick him up, and he’s too light. You toss him over your shoulder, and god, you run.

You run, and you are free.


End file.
